Red vs Blue episode 102: Sandtrap
by Uchiha-Hiei
Summary: The next episode in my red vs blue series. i would like to say that i don't own red vs blue or the characters


**Red vs Blue Episode 102: Sand Trap**

**Written by NobodyofCoralian**

Church: Tex what the fuck I thought you were dead

Tex: Well clearly I'm not

Church: Yeah I know, but how did you survive Andy exploded

Tex: I threw Andy off the ship right before he exploded. That's all you saw

Tucker: Well that still doesn't explain why you're here

Tex: If you'll just shut up for two seconds I'll tell you. See we made it to the alien home world O'mally and Wyoming betrayed me

flashback to Tex and Wyoming at the alien homeworld O'mally transfers into Wyoming and attempts to shoot Tex

Tex: I managed to escape them by high jacking an alien space ship and setting a course for blood gulch, but when I got there I saw you guys loading up that ship. I ran as fast as I could and made it into the ship. Then I just watched you guys play that game which I won.

Tucker: Because you cheated

Tex: Whatever. The point is that I shouldn't have left so now I'm back. So where's this ship going anyway?

Sarge: It's going to a place called Sandtrap.

Tex: It's probably better than that canyon.

Sarge: We don't know it's a new place that command is sending us to.

Donut: Hey Sarge!

Sarge: What do you want Donut.

Donut: Come over here we found a bunch of new armor

Sarge: Well lets go take a look

flash to another part of the ship there 10 sets of armor (all gray)

Church: This is some nice armor holds up Hayabusa armor

Doc: I like this one holds up Scout armor

Caboose: I'll take this one holds up Mark V armor

Church: Caboose if you take that one you'll actually be downgrading

Caboose: No in some countries 5 is greater than 6

Church: Yeah name one

Caboose: uhhhh……

Church: Exactly

Tucker: I'll take this one holds up EOB armor

Sister: I want this one cause it's so awesome holds up CQB

Sarge, Simmons, Griff, and Tex walk in

Church: Hey guys here's what armor is left go ahead and choose what you want

Griff: I'll take this one holds up EVA armor

Simmons: Hey I wanted that one.

Griff: Too bad kiss ass I got it first

Simmons: Fine I guess I'll take this one holds up Rogue armor

Tex: I want this one holds up ODST armor

Sarge: I'll take this one holds up security armor

Donut walks up what's up guys

Griff: we're picking out new armor

Donut: Cool I want that one points to the one in Simmons hand

Simmons: You cant have this one I already picked this one

Donut: Then what can I have

Church: All that's left is some new Mark VI armor

Caboose: Uh actually

Church: Caboose what did you do?

Caboose: I might have borrowed it to fix something

flash to the armor plugging up a hole in the ship

Donut: So wait I have to be stuck with this lightish red armor

Griff: For the love of god Donut just admit that it's pink

Donut: It's not pink it's lightish red!

Griff: Whatever Donut. If you need me I'll be putting on my new armor leaves

everyone except Donut leaves

Donut: Man I can't believe I am stuck with this armor while they get all new armor

Everyone comes back

Sarge: Well what do we do now all our armors are gray

Tucker: Oh right hold on I'll go get my spray paint set

Tucker leaves

Comes back a minute later with his armor aqua colored and his spray paint set

Church: That was fast takes cobalt colored spray

Sarge: Yeah blue how'd you do that so fast. Have you developed some kind of super speed power?

Tucker: No it was only a short walk away

Flash to another part of the ship

Lopez: speaking Spanish someone help me I cant move

back to the reds and blue who are now their correct colors

Tucker: So now what

Donut: We could play- is interrupted by a loudspeaker

Voice: Attention reds and blue please strap your selves in we will be landing in Sandtrap momentarily

Tucker: Thank god

everyone except Church is strapped in

Tex: Church hurry up and get strapped in

Church: I'm telling you guys we don't need to we'll be fine- ship lands and church flys up and hits the ceiling ow!

Tex: Told you

To be Continued…


End file.
